


bitter fruit

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: OT3 AU verse fics [11]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, Oneshot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Stepfather-Stepdaughter Relationships, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Set in mihrsuri's OT3 verse.When Mary learns the truth of George’s paternity, she does not breathe a word of protest or censure. She is perfectly gracious to Henry and Anne, both before the court and in private. With her ladies she is all smiles and courtesy, and when she is with her mother, she says nothing. She continues to work with Cromwell to thrash out a bill regarding the practices of indulgences. It is only when he has the audacity tosmileat her, as though they are partners — contemporaries —equals— that she directs all her simmering anger onto him.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Series: OT3 AU verse fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	bitter fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Love This Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911373) by [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes). 



> For mihrsuri, who asked "A prompt: Mary witnessing something similar to what happens in my ‘a way to learn counsel fic and the way Thomas Cromwell makes it up/how he and Anne advise and thinking about KOA) bonus: seeing Mihrimah and Prince Thomas later and how different it is /I hope this makes sense!"
> 
> This didn't completely answer the prompt, but it's something I’ve wanted to write about for a while. Warnings for homophobia.

When Mary learns the truth of George’s paternity, she does not breathe a word of protest or censure. She is perfectly gracious to Henry and Anne, both before the court and in private. With her ladies she is all smiles and courtesy, and when she is with her mother, she says nothing. She continues to work with Cromwell to thrash out a bill regarding the practices of indulgences. It is only when he has the audacity to _smile_ at her, as though they are partners — contemporaries — _equals_ — that she directs all her simmering anger onto him. 

“Do not think I consider you a second father, _Master_ Cromwell, simply because we sit together and debate reform. It is only for the children’s sake and my own sake that I keep the peace, and for the sake of the great respect and love I once bore the king and queen.”

Cromwell does not move, his eyes still trained upon a spot somewhere between her face and the desk, his ink-stained fingers curled on the parchment. A pounding in her temples leaves her face hot and her eyes filled with tears, but she does not shed them. Mary thinks she hates him even more for his lack of reaction.

“ _You_ have never factored into the equation. You are just a sinner and an adulterer who made a mockery of the royal bed and planted your bastards in front of me, all for the sake of your own lust.”

The Lord Chancellor looks up at this. “We are married before the sight of God, and our children are as legitimate as you are,” he says with quiet firm dignity. “I do not expect you to understand it, and I do not blame you for being hurt, but nor will I lower what we share by word or by deed.”

A short, sharp bark of laughter escapes Mary. “No one who matters would ever believe it.”

It is cruelty to say so, but it is cruelty the kind of lies she will perpetuate upon her mother for the rest of her natural life. What she will have to answer to before God when she dies, and what she knows awaits the father and stepmother she still cares about despite their unforgivable betrayal. It is cruelty that she cannot do anything about it, and that her tongue is bridled by love. She should not be doing this. She should return to their dispassionate discussion about monasteries and funds and take her leave, but she is afforded so few chances to vent her anguish, and she wants to make Cromwell aware of something else.

“You recall that my father separated me from my mother for half a decade, all because of an irreverent comment over Henry Fitzroy? He loved her for many years -- far longer than he has loved both you and Her Majesty combined -- and she is even more royal than anyone in England. Yet he was capable of that. He has _loved_ you,” Mary can barely apply that word to the wickedness he and her father partake in, “for scarcely a few years, and you are only a brewer’s son. All that you have is because the King granted it to you. Should he ever tire of you…”

The rest goes unsaid; she knows that Cromwell perceives her meaning. _You’ve handed him the perfect excuse. He could accuse you and Anne of cuckolding him, and no one would ever suspect the third leg to your triumvirate. George would bear the brand of your shame, possibly Bessie and Tommy as well._ And whatever else, she knows that Cromwell loves all the younger children and considers himself a father to them. Real fear blooms in his eyes, and Mary thrives upon it. 

He swallows audibly, before he finally speaks. “It is a dangerous thing to love such a man as the King. And yet we both do, not just because it is our duty before God, no matter what he might perpetrate against us.”

Cromwell is so knowing, so _right_ and Mary does not grace his assessment with so much as a denial. He is not her father, nor her stepfather. She does not have to engage in heart-to-hearts with him.

She has no invectives left, and her vexation has dulled back to its wonted despondency. She stands and rises from the desk, despite the breach in protocol. “I am returning to my estates. I think we would be better served if we finished this discourse on the monasteries through correspondence.”


End file.
